DSPN of AIDS appears to be a drying back neuropathy, similar to that of diabetes. Preliminary evidence indicates an increase in endoneurial water present in the early stages of disease, and we hypothesize that nerve edema contribute to the pathogenesis of nerve injury. We propose to quantitate nerve water by magnetic resonance spectroscopy, and compare these results with nerve conduction velocity and physical exam.